First love?
by Sunhorse99
Summary: Black*Star and Maka are good friends. Black*Star starts to have deeper feelings for Maka, and can't find a way to tell her? Even so, Maka's not exactly sure how she feels about him entirely.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: new emotions

Maka's P.O.V

The bell rang, school was over. I stood and left the classroom, my partner, Soul Evans at my side. He had his hands in his pockets and the usual emotionless expression on his face. I sighed a little as we headed for the door.

"Hey Soul...is something bothering you? You seem stranger than usual." I commented, and he looked up, his crimson eyes meeting mine.

"Eh? Nah, I'm fine." I looked uncertain but didn't say anything else. As we stepped outside, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Yo, Maka! Over here!" It was Black⭐Star. I turned towards him, then glanced at Soul. He shrugged.

"I'll see you later." He walked off, leaving me to go see Black⭐Star. I walked over and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Hi. You wanted me?" I asked, and he nodded a bit.

"Yeah, I just wanted...t-to say thanks!" I was confused by this point.

"Thanks for what?" I asked. He sighed.

"You know, for being a friend?" He hesitated on those words. I blinked, still confused.

"Okay...your welcome then. I enjoy being a friend." I told him, and he grinned. That seemed more like him. The blue haired boy stood up and glanced towards the direction where he and Tsubaki lived.

"Well, I guess..." He didn't ever finish. Liz and Patti ran up the road from their house. They grabbed my wrists.

"Maka, come on! We're going shopping!" I struggled to get away. Liz was always trying to get me to wear more revealing clothes.

"No, get away from me!" I exclaimed, kicking and struggling. I saw Black⭐Star snicker a little bit and shot him a glance. He shrugged a bit. Eventually, Liz and Patti let go of me and stood there, gasping for breath.

"You fight hard, Maka!" Liz exclaimed, glancing up at me. Patti grinned.

"Sissy's right!" She said in her cute voice. I had managed to hold them off this time, but they would try again, of that I was sure. Finally, they stood up and Liz turned to Patti.

"We'd better leave her be. She obviously doesn't want to shop right now." I breathed a sigh of relief as they walked away. Finally they realized that! I took a moment and glanced back towards where Black⭐Star had been, but he was gone. Probably left for his own house. I should probably get back to the apartment where Soul and I lived. I slowly walked towards it, head down as I was deep in thought.

~At the apartment~

"Yo, Maka! What did Black⭐Star want to see you for anyway?" Soul asked as I opened the apartment's door and stepped inside. I shrugged.

"He just said thanks for being a good friend." I explained as I headed towards my bedroom. Soul followed me.

"Did he say anything else?" I shook my head.

"He might have, but Liz and Patti made an attempt to make me go shopping with them." Soul chuckled a little bit.

"Don't they always." He stated simply, then continued.

"So Star didn't say anything else." I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I was getting annoyed from Soul's questions already. This wasn't his business! I gently pushed my partner out of my room and closed the door.

"Just leave me alone right now, Soul. I'll talk to you later." I said quietly. Once inside, I flopped down on my bed. What had Black⭐Star wanted to say? He had seemed about to say something else before Liz and Patti came to drag me away. I sighed and lay back on the bed, closing my eyes. Before I even knew it, I was fast asleep.

Black⭐Star's P.O.V

I kicked a rock down the side of the road on my way towards my own house. Why couldn't I just say it? Thank goodness Liz and Patti had come and decided to try to take Maka shopping at that moment, it gave me a chance to get away. Maybe I should just think about this a little bit more, before deciding to say anything to anyone. Yeah, I know that sometimes I'm a jerk, but even I have thoughts and feelings sometimes. As I entered my house, I saw that Tsubaki was already there, waiting. She looked up as I came in, and for a brief moment, I felt comfort at the simple thought of being home with my partner. Then that feeling faded, as my own personality had forced emotions like that to. I was a Star! Stars can't have simple feelings like that! Tsubaki looked over at me.

"Black⭐Star, are you okay?" I jumped a little as she spoke, then nodded.

"Just fine..." She frowned and we went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You don't sound fine." She stated. I sighed and turned away, not wanting to tell anyone just yet, not even my own partner. She put her hand over mine, and I realized just how small her hand was compared to mine. I lifted my gaze to her face and a small, faint smile was there.

"Black⭐Star, you know you can talk to me. If this is something you want to keep to yourself though, that's fine." I was thankful for her understanding. She always seemed to be there for me when I needed a friend. I managed a small smile.

"Thanks, Tsubaki." There was silence. Then Tsubaki stood up again.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." Without explaining why, she turned and left the room. I watched her go in confusion.

"Okay, weird..."

~On the way to school the next day~

"Hey, Maka!" It was Liz and Patti. For some reason, Kid wasn't with them. That was fine by me! Kid and I never really got along anyway! I watched as Maka made her way towards the other girls, and Tsubaki went to join them. I just wanted to talk to Maka, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so instead I just watched them as they giggled and talked, and I saw Maka glance over at me once or twice. As the group began to disperse as the school bell rang, I ran to catch up with her.

"Maka." I greeted her. She looked at me with those emerald green eyes, and for once I had no idea what to say!

"Black⭐Star, are you okay?" I had heard the question so many times! I looked up.

"Yeah! How can someone not be okay when they're as big a star as me!" I exclaimed, trying to cover up embarrassment with some of my own personality. Maka rolled her eyes, but to my surprise, didn't slam a book into my head, which I was thankful for. Finally, we reached the school. I didn't know what I was more eager for, professor Stein's class, or getting away from Maka, she made me a little bit awkward. At the same time though, I didn't want to leave her. Stein's was our first class today. I took my seat next to Tsubaki in the second row, while Soul and Maka sat one row above us. Professor Stein addressed the whole class.

"Class, today we are doing battle training. Soul resonance." I blinked in surprise. Usually, Stein just wanted to dissect something in the class. I was excited now. He spoke again.

"You will work in groups. Two meister and weapon pairs. Find your partners and then meet me in front of the school." He turned and walked out of the classroom. This was different! I saw Kid and the Thompson sisters looked around, probably looking for a perfectly symmetrical partner. Well, Kid was out of luck there. There wasn't a single person here aside from him who was perfectly symmetrical. Maka walked up to me and Tsubaki and poked my shoulder.

"Wanna be partners?" She asked. Soul was now talking with Tsubaki. I blushed a faint pink colour and nodded.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I don't have a partner already, I mean-" She cut me off.

"Black⭐Star, calm down. You seem to be having some trouble." I blushed harder.

"Great..." Soul and Tsubaki walked over to join us.

"So...are we partnering then?" Soul asked. Maka gave a nod. She grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Stein said to meet him outside the school!" She started running towards the door, dragging me along with her, while I was trying to keep up with her. I heard Soul chuckle behind us and turned around to glare at him. Tsubaki and Soul continued following us. Finally, we were in front of the school. Maka let go of me. Stein saw us.

"Ah. There you are. We've been waiting for you." Already in the clearing were several students. Kim, Ox, Harvar, Crona, Kid and their weapon partners. We walked over to join them. Stein looked at all of us.

"Alright. Find your chosen partner and find a place where no one else is already standing." Kid tapped Crona's shoulder and I saw the pink haired meister jump in surprise.

"O-oh...Kid, I-it's just you..." They went towards a corner where no one else was already. It surprised me that it had been Crona who Kid had partnered with. Wouldn't Kid have found some sort of problem with Crona's hair, it's being so asymmetrical? If so, he hadn't said anything so far. Maka looked around. Now there was only one or two places left. She looked at me.

"Well, where do you think we should go?" I shrugged.

"Maybe over in that corner?" It was a corner by the wall instead of closer to the school. Mak grabbed my hand again and sprinted towards the corner. Now I could hear both our weapons laughing at us. She let go of me.

"Alright, we're here now. What do we do now?" She asked, and I laughed.

"Well, we either wait for the professor to tell us what to do, or we do our own thing!" I exclaimed. Maka looked at me out of the corner of her eye and I sighed.

"Typical Maka, always wants to wait for the professor..."

Read and review! Thanks all readers!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: training

Maka's P.O.V

Stein walked over to us to give us instructions.  
"Alright, Maka, Black⭐Star, I want you to face off. With your weapon partners, I want two to pretend this is a real battle, and try to defeat one another in a short battle. Just try not to seriously injure one another. You may begin." I looked at Soul.  
"Soul!" He nodded and transformed into a scythe. I caught him and faced Black⭐Star, who was also at the ready. Chain scythe in hands. He nodded to me, and I to him. Then, he charged towards me, I was ready for him. As he tried to hit me in the chest with the chain scythe, I ducked, then attempted to sweep his feet out from under him, but his chain scythe intercepted my blow. He laughed.  
"Can't even hit, Maka? Wow, you must be weaker than I thought!" I grit my teeth. I would force the words right back down his throat! While he was busy gloating, I lunged, and I heard Tsubaki's cry.  
"Black⭐Star, look out!" He tried to block the blow I had aimed at his arm and shoulder, but he was too late, I managed to hit, and saw blood spill out of his arm.  
"Maka! That hurts!" I looked at him steadily.  
"I know. That's the point of this training. We're training as if we weren't friends, but enemies. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or anything." I promised, and I saw a glimmer come to his eyes.  
"Maka Albarn, you aren't the only one around here who can land a blow! Watch me!" He swept the chain scythe at my legs, but I jumped back.  
"Hmm...I've watched you, nice try." He grumbled.  
"Okay...how about this?" I lunged forward so fast I could just barely see him, and next thing I knew, there was blood flowing down my shoulder. Soul's face appeared in the blade.  
"Maka! Are you alright?" I nodded, trying to conceal the true pain I felt.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Now I've just got to get even!" I let out a battle cry and jumped into the air, coming down towards Black⭐Star again, he raised his chain scythe to block, and the impact of his block knocked me backward, and I landed on my back on the ground. I knew when I had lost. Black⭐Star grinned, then he saw the wounds he had inflicted. One of my chest from where the chain scythe had hit me, giving me an almost unbearable pain, my shoulder wound, which wasn't so bad now, and a thin gash on my left leg, which was dripping blood. He only had the one wound on his shoulder. He let Tsubaki change into her human form, then ran towards me.  
"Maka! I-I'm sorry!" The words seemed to catch in his throat, as if he hadn't said words like that before. I struggled to push myself up, but it hurt too much to even sit up. My shoulders slumped and I fell back onto the ground again. Black⭐Star put one hand behind me on my back and grabbed my wrist with his other hand, helping me to sit up. Despite the pain, I let him help me, it was better than just laying there on the ground! He stayed in the same position, one hand behind me on my back, supporting me, and his other hand on my wrist to keep me upright. Soul said something to Tsubaki and she nodded, then they turned and walked away. I wondered what they had said to each other. Black⭐Star glanced towards them, but said nothing. I saw his face was slightly red. Was he blushing, or was it just from the exercise and the hot sun?  
"Maka, are you...are you okay?" I tried to answer, but winced instead. He shook his head. "No...no you're not. I...I didn't mean-" Stein came and cut him off.  
"Well done, Black⭐Star. You've completed your test, by proving that you can win in a fight, even against a friend." He said. Black⭐Star looked up. He shook his head fiercely.  
"I didn't do well, look at her! Maka's so badly wounded she needed help to even sit up!" Stein nodded a little bit and turned the screw in his head. He seemed almost emotionless right now.  
"Well, just make sure that she gets to the nurse." He said, and walked away. Black⭐Star stared after him in disbelief. I looked at Black⭐Star.  
"It's okay...that's just Stein for you." I told him. He shook his head again.  
"It feels like he doesn't care about his students though! When I told him you had to have help to even sit up, he nodded and walked away!" His voice trembled with anger. I put my other hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay, really." I didn't know what else to say. He managed to calm down now.  
"I...I know...it's just that sometimes I get mad at that guy, when someone needs help, he just walks away as if it's nothing!" I nodded weakly.  
"In a way, everything he does to or for us is some kind of a test." I told him. Black⭐Star sighed.  
"Alright, let's just get you to the nurse." He helped me stand up, and I almost fell down again from the pain in my chest and leg. Black⭐Star draped my arm around his shoulder and I leaned against him as he helped me get into the school again and towards the hospital wing.

Black⭐Star's P.O.V

Oh man! I hope Maka will be okay, she took several bad wounds. It pains me to know that I'm the reason she's here, in the hospital wing, laying so still on the bed. How could I have hurt her so badly? The least I could do was help her back into the school and make sure the nurse was around to take care of her. A pang of guilt flashed through me. The wounds were bad, deep. I wondered if she would ever trust me again, did she hate me for this? As I turned to leave the hospital wing, I heard a voice call my name.  
"Black⭐Star..." I turned and saw Maka, eyes open now, looking towards me. I looked at her.  
"Yeah? I'm just leaving, so that you don't have to look at me anymore, you probably don't want to, after what happened." I said, stating my own emotions and thoughts. She managed to shake her head weakly.  
"No...that's not it...Black⭐Star, stay with me, even just for a little while. I need a friend by my side now." She said, her voice only barely audible. I was surprised. She wanted a friend here, why not someone like Soul, or Liz and Patti? They could cheer her up. Nevertheless, I walked back inside and sat down on a chair next to her bed. She reached for my hand, and I curled my fingers around hers, blushing again. I wondered if she knew yet. I saw a faint smile cross her face, and it made me smile too. I had a question now, I just wanted to know how to proceed from here.  
"M-Maka...do you...hate me for what happened, what I did?" I asked, stammering a little bit. Great, I sounded like Crona. She blinked at me, seeming to be confused by the question.  
"No...why would I hate you? Sometimes you are unbearably annoying, but even then I don't hate you." Relief swept over me. She didn't hate me!  
"Well, I just thought that since I'm the reason you're in here..." She stopped me.  
"You're not the reason I'm here. The reason I'm here is because I let my guard down. You were just doing what the professor told you to do!" There was no sense in arguing with this girl, she would always beat you. I sighed.  
"Okay, okay...but still." As the nurse treated her, we were silent. My face was still red, I could tell. Maka's hand was so small in mine. Finally, the nurse looked up.  
"Maka, you'll be here for at least another day, maybe a week at the most." She reported, and Maka groaned.  
"But it's so boring just laying here all day!" The nurse nodded a bit.  
"I know, but if you want to get better, to heal, that's what has to be done." Maka closed her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them and looked at me. I felt her grip tighten on my hand.  
"Black⭐Star, will you come visit me sometimes?" She asked. I smiled a bit.  
"Of course I will, Maka. A star doesn't abandon his friends!" She seemed happy with that answer, and closed her eyes again, soon enough, I heard her breathing slow as she slept. I let go of her hand and nodded to the nurse, then turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

Read and review! Thanks all readers! Ps: tell me of I'm moving too fast for you guys! It'll really help!/div


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Maka's P.O.V

The next day, as the nurse checked up on my wounds again, I thought of what had happened yesterday. I didn't even know! I hadn't seen Black⭐Star coming until it was too late. He was somehow convinced that my injuries were his fault, and it seemed to hurt him even more than my injuries hurt me physically. I wondered what was up with him. He had never been like this before in my memory. I sighed a little bit as the nurse finished checking over the wounds.  
"Maka, you'll be alright. One of your wounds is deep, but I've stopped the bleeding and prevented infection. Just make sure to be careful." She said, and I was relieved. The door opened, and I turned my head a little.  
Black⭐Star stood in the doorway, blue/green eyes fixed on me.  
"Is this a good time, Maka?" He asked. I have a slight nod.  
"Hey Black⭐Star! The nurse says I'll be alright. I just have to take it easy." The nurse finished looking over my bad leg wound and when she looked up, her gaze was troubled. I frowned.  
"Nurse, is everything alright?" I asked, blinking up at her. She shook her head.  
"Maka, your left leg was badly damaged and you may not be able to walk properly for a week or two. You could try, but you may stumble and fall or stagger." She warned. I groaned and facepalmed. My chest wound had been healed as best as possible, and my arm wounds. Black⭐Star looked back and forth between me and the nurse. He took a few steps forward and stopped beside my bed. He seemed about to say something, but hesitated a moment.  
"Well...about her walking situation, I could help her, she could lean on me. I mean, if that's what Maka wants." He offered. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Black⭐Star, what about you though. You have training with Tsubaki, and I'm sure Soul will want you sometimes." I pointed out. He lowered his gaze.

"I know, but that can wait. I mean, it's only a month or two, right? Tsubaki will be okay, I'm sure, and Soul's busy with Liz recently." I was surprised. I hadn't known Soul had been hanging out with Liz.  
"Liz? Soul?" He nodded.  
"Yeah, some of the students are saying they make a cute couple." He said with a tiny smirk. I punched his arm.  
"You're kidding about that, right?" He shook his head and looked totally offended.  
"Wow, Maka. No, I'm not kidding." I didn't know if I believed him, but relaxed a little. The nurse looked at me.

"Maka, will you accept Black⭐Star's help?" She asked. I looked at Black⭐Star, who returned my gaze. I gave a slight nod.  
"Yes, if he's sure he's willing to do that for me." I said, looking again at Black⭐Star. He offered a hand to help me stand up, and I accepted him help, pulling myself up with some difficulty.  
"Thanks, Star." I said. He grinned.  
"My pleasure, Albarn." We shifted into a more comfortable position. Black⭐Star put his arm around my shoulder to support me, and I leaned against him. I thanked the nurse and we made our way out of the hospital wing. Soul, Liz, Patti and Kid were in the hall, and turned towards us as we came out of the hospital wing. Soul smirked and walked up to us, followed by Liz, who was hovering close to him. Soul didn't seem to mind, he had his arm around Liz, and she was smiling a little bit.  
"So, you and Star a couple now, Maka?" Soul asked, his eyes meeting mine. I hissed a little bit.  
"No, of course not!" I snapped. I thought I saw a look of pain cross Black⭐Star's face. I raised my eyebrow at Soul.  
"Are you and Liz?" Liz opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but decided against it. Soul blinked calmly at me.  
"Why do you ask?" I looked back and forth between my partner and Liz.  
"Maybe because you have your arm around her?" Soul gave me that shark tooth grin.  
"If that's the case, then Black⭐Star's your boyfriend?" I realized I had fallen into my own trap.  
"He's just helping me because the nurse says I'll have some trouble walking." Soul frowned.  
"Oh. Well, to answer the question, no, not as of this moment. I hope you get back to normal soon, Maka." He and Liz turned and went off down the hall. I watched them go, and then looked at Black⭐Star, who still had that look of pain on his face.  
"Black⭐Star, are you-" He cut me off there.  
"Maka, there's something I need to tell you. I tried to tell you before, but it failed." I looked at him calmly.  
"Yeah?" Black⭐Star glanced towards the front of the school.

"Lets go to the front of the school, where no one can overhear us." He said. He seemed nervous, I could hear it in his voice. I gave a nod. He and I went slowly out to the front of the school, and for the first time, I saw the almighty Black⭐Star beginning to break down. He seemed to be having an anxiety attack. He and I sat down on the wall overlooking the rest of Death City and he turned to face me.

"Maka...I..." I heard his voice trail off and fade into nothing. I touched his shoulder.  
"Go on, Black⭐Star, if you still want to." He swallowed nervously.  
"I..." He trailed off again, and I heard him mutter to himself, "Black⭐Star, get a grip on this! You're a star!" He faced me again, his face more calm this time.  
"Maka, I'm not sure how to say this exactly, so I'm going to say this as simply as possible." He started, I blinked.  
"What do you mean?" He placed his hand over mine and curled his fingers around mine, I was aware of his blushing and I felt myself blush too.  
"Maka, I love you." He lowered his head and his grip on my hand lessened. I took a moment to let the words sink in.  
"Black⭐Star...I don't know what to say. I don't know what I'm feeling right now." I told him, my head lowered too. I felt him use his hand to tilt my head up so I was looking him in the eye. It was just a gentle contact, but still I felt unsure of myself.  
"Take some time to think about it. When you're sure, just tell me." This was more like the Black⭐Star I knew. I smiled a little bit.  
"Okay, thanks, Black⭐Star."

Black⭐Star's P.O.V

Man, I can't believe I did that! Just walk up and confess my love to her? Who did that anyway? Well, apparently me. When she told me that she wasn't sure how she felt, I felt a flicker of hope, but also one of pain. She didn't know. What did she think of me? Was I no more than a friend to her? Now, as we sat, side by side after I had confessed to her, there was an uncomfortable silence. I felt the need to break it.  
"Maka, whatever you figure out, whether you return the feelings or not, just...just know that I'm here for you." I told her. A small smile formed on her lips, and I resisted the urge to close the distance between us. The urge to press my lips against hers. Finally, she lifted her head again, and her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Black⭐Star...I don't know what to do, what to think! Help me!" She exclaimed, tears flowing down her cheeks. She shifted closer to me and I let her cry on my shoulder. I put my arm around her again as she sobbed. I knew this must be tough for her! Finally, she looked up again, tears gone.  
"Black⭐Star, I need time to think about this...can we meet here tomorrow and talk?" She asked me. I nodded a bit, my arm still around her.  
"Yeah, of course." She stood up, and she seemed a little wobbly still.  
"Do you need help." She shrugged a little and almost lost her balance.  
"Woah!" I darted forward and straightened her up again.  
"Looks like you do need help still." I said with a grin. She playfully punched my shoulder.  
"Glad to see you're back to normal already!" Soul and the others came out to see us.  
"Maka, what's going on?" It was Soul, he came up behind us. Maka glanced at me.  
"Star's still helping me around, my leg's been hurting horribly and I almost fell." Soul frowned but said nothing.  
"Alright..." Maka pressed against me gently, I felt my heartbeat speed up a little bit. Kid poked Maka.  
"Stand up straighter, you're so asymmetrical right now, the way you're leaning!" He snapped. Maka grumbled but straightened up a little bit. Patti laughed at her.  
"Maka's asymmetrical!" She giggled, and Maka shot her a death glare. Tsubaki walked up to me and touched my arm gently.  
"Black⭐Star, is everything alright? You seem disturbed by something." I was embarrassed, did it really show that much. I shook my head.  
"Naw, it's nothing. Just worried about Albarn." Maka looked at me and I winked. The others seemed uncertain, and everyone but Tsubaki left.  
"Black⭐Star, I worry about you, you know." She started to say. I brushed her off.  
"Yeah, I know, Tsubaki. I'm okay, I'll let you know if I'm not." I promised. She nodded.  
"Okay, Black⭐Star." She turned and went off to join the others, they all walked off somewhere. Maka seemed deep in thought, but also a little upset. I hoped that it wasn't what I had said to her. I loved her, I really did, and it scared me that she might not return the feeling. I looked at her.  
"Maka, it's going to get dark soon. I'll walk you home." I helped her back to her house, where Spirit was waiting for her. Seeing her come home, he rushed towards her and crushed her in a hug. Seeing me, he narrowed his eyes in distrust.  
"Black⭐Star, Maka seems to be having some trouble walking. What did you do to her!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me roughly.  
"What did you do to my Maka?" He demanded angrily. I pushed him off.  
"I didn't do anything..." My voice trailed off. It was my fault that she was like this. I lowered my head so that I was looking at the ground.  
"Actually, I take that back. We were training under Stein's orders, and I accidentally hurt her, she had to go to the nurse." I explained. I may be a jerk sometimes, but at least I was an honest jerk. Spirit shook me roughly again.  
"Why! Why did you do it?" I could hear his voice crack./div  
"I didn't try sir, I swear. I'm helping her now, just until she gets better." I lifted my head. He shook his head.  
"No! Stay away from my Maka!" He yelled. I glanced at Maka, and I saw a trace of sadness in her gaze.  
I slowly turned and walked towards my own house, head down. Once I was out of their sight, I made a silent promise to myself.  
"I'm coming back for you, Maka. Nothing will keep me away, I promise."

Read and review please! It helps me write this story for you!

Black⭐Star:Damnit Spirit! Why do you not want me helping Maka?

Spirit:Because you are a jerk! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAKA!

Maka: Maka Chop! *slams book into Spirit's head.

Me: Sorry about them, they're just annoying sometimes! Read and review please! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's P.O.V

A week later, I still had not talked to Black⭐Star about his earlier confession. I was still shocked and maybe a little bit nervous about it. Wasn't sure what papa would say either. No, it doesn't matter what papa says, he won't let any guy near me, I'm sure. Besides, what right does he have, since he flirts with every woman he sees? The memories of what had happened in the past flooded me, and I clenched my fists as I thought of how papa flirted with women who weren't mama. Now, I walked to school with Soul. Soul looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"So Maka, what's with you and Star? Not needing his help anymore, or trying to get away so he won't romance you anymore?" I gripped the book in my hand and hit Soul in the head with it.

"Maka Chop!" He groaned and rubbed his head.

"What was that for?" I grinned a bit.

"That was for poking your nose into other people's business!" Soul gave me that toothy grin.

"Oh! Yeah." I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall to class a bit faster. Black⭐Star was waiting for me inside the classroom. He waved as Soul and I walked in.

"Yo! Maka, over here!" I smiled a bit and fast walked over to him. I slid into the second row next to Black⭐Star, and Soul went to sit with Liz and Patti. Black⭐Star leaned over and whispered to me as Professor Stein was speaking,

"Maka, meet me outside at the front of the school after class." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be there. Not sure what your talking about but-"

"Maka, Black⭐Star, are you paying attention?" I clamped a hand over my mouth. Black⭐Star laughed.

"Of course we are, Professor! A great Star like me always needs to be well educated!" I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. He grinned at me before turning his attention back to the class. I looked around at all my friends. Liz was looking bored, and Patti was building yet another paper giraffe. Kid was sitting perfectly symmetrically and looked at Stein. Soul looked at me and then at Black⭐Star and winked. I shot him a glare. Tsubaki sat a few seats away, resting her head on her hand as she listened to the lesson. Stein yabbered away about dissecting something until class was over. He finished the lesson with us and dismissed us all. I ran to the front of the school, though Black⭐Star had somehow managed to beat me to it! He sat on the wall overlooking Death City again. I walked over and sat next to him.

"So, what was it?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"Have you...thought about it yet?" He asked, seeming almost shy for once. I nodded.

"Yeah, actually." I saw him trying to keep calm, but I could clearly see the fear and maybe a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He looked at me expectantly.

"I-I mean, if y-you want to talk about it." He stammered. I sighed a little bit. Here was where I would have to make the final decision. Of course, I had already made it, now it was simply a matter of speaking it out loud.

"I love you too, Black⭐Star." I murmured to him, and leaned against him. He put his arm around my shoulders and we stayed there for a few minutes. Soul and Tsubaki appeared behind us.

"So, I was right all along, wasn't I Maka?" I turned my head to see Soul grinning at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Soul. I admit defeat." Soul chuckled a bit. Black⭐Star had seen them too, by this time.

"Yo, Soul, just go, okay? This is our time." He shrugged.

"Whatever." Tsubaki touched his shoulder.

"Come on. Lets go." Without waiting for him to answer, she turned and walked down the steps of the academy.

Black⭐Star's P.O.V

I smiled as Maka leaned against me. I had been afraid when she'd hesitated, I had thoughts for sure she didn't have the same feelings and was afraid to say it!

"Maka?" She looked at me with those emerald green eyes of hers.

"Yeah?" It was my turn to hesitate. I held her gaze for a few moments before I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her tense, then relax. As if the gesture had startled her. I felt her kiss me back. After a moment or two I pulled away from her.

"S-sorry..." I said, sensing a slight discomfort coming from her. She looked at me steadily.

"For what?" She asked. I lifted my eyes to meet hers.

"For kissing you just now?" She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"It just startled me, that's all." She said quietly. I felt myself blushing a bit.

"O-okay, yeah. I guess I understand that. So...want me to walk you home?" I offered. Maka nodded and stood up.

"Yes please." I stood up as well. We started to descend the many steps of the academy before we heard a voice from the top of the stairs. I turned at the sound of my name.

"Hey Black⭐Star!" It was Spirit. I looked at Maka, then at Spirit again. "Oh...um...hi Death Scythe." I started uncertainly. Spirit started down the steps towards us. Maka waved a little bit, seeming uncertain as well.

"Hi Papa." He smiled a little bit at her then turned to me.

"I told you already, stay away from Maka. You'll only hurt her worse." He growled in a low, threatening voice. I shook my head, refusing to give in.

"No Death Scythe. I'm not going to stay away from her. She's a friend." I looked at her, and a coded message passed between us. 'And something more.' Spirit walked down the steps towards us, eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

"She's already been hurt because of you. Stay away from her!" He spat, and I looked at Maka, remembering that I'd run away last time this had happened. I looked at him calmly.

"No." I said, before Maka decided to interfere.

"Papa, he's helping me. What happened before was an accident, because Professor Stien told us to do it." Death Scythe obviously didn't believe us. He turned towards me again and our eyes locked.

"Be careful Black⭐Star. Next time she gets hurt, I'll kill you." He growled, then walked back up the steps. I looked at Maka.

"Well! That takes care of that! Come on, lets go!" Tsubaki ran to catch up with Maka and I as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Black⭐Star!" She called, gasping for breath as she caught up with us.

"Yo, Tsubaki is everything okay?" She shook her head a little but didn't say anything. Maka and I exchanged a glance.

"Well, if you want to talk to someone about what's bothering you, I'm always here. A big man like me doesn't just abandon his partner in their time of need!" Maka smiled faintly.

THE NEXT DAY...

Maka's P.O.V

As we left school the next day, I was busy thinking. What had made me fall in love with the crazy assassin? Black⭐Star looked over at me.

"Yo, Maka. You okay?" I shrugged.

"I guess." There was silence.

"Hey, maybe we should go to the park just down the street." I nodded in agreement. Black⭐Star grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Come on then! What are we waiting for, lets go!" We arrived at the park five minutes later.

"Well, it's good that Papa finally stopped bothering you. You make me happy you know. I won't let Papa take that away from me. From us." For several minutes we just stood there in silence, looking up at the clouds that passed overhead.


End file.
